


ashes - the dragon prince

by sorensbutter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorensbutter/pseuds/sorensbutter
Summary: Mercy, the oldest sibling of the royal family of Katolis, has always believed that there was something.. different about her and her brother Callum. Her senses tell her that she belongs as a princess and knight of Katolis, but her heart tells her that she belongs somewhere else. Before Mercy is able to comprehend with these thoughts, a certain elf-assassin changes the three siblings' lives forever and she is dragged on an adventure to restore peace between the elves and humans. Mercy leaves everything and everyone behind that she cares about so much, even her best friend Soren. However, she hopes that from this journey, that she will not just restore peace across the lands, but will find out who she truly is and who she is meant to be.





	ashes - the dragon prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the dragon prince](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+dragon+prince).

> hey everyone! this is my first fanfiction for the dragon prince! I want to advice everyone that if you have not seen the dragon prince, then watch it. it's such an amazing show and deserves so much praise. also, it will make a lot more sense if you watch the show first before reading this fanfiction! i hope you enjoy!

Everything always had a reason for something happening within life, right? It couldn’t truly be something that just happened because it just happened.

This was something that always captured Mercy’s thoughts. It bothered her of how life can truly change everything that someone knew once before. It seemed like it would be a repetitive thought to think of, but when putting all the dots together, it made the most sense. 

Mercy could only stare in horror that day of remembering the funeral. Everyone in the kingdom had come to honor the fallen within the mission that took her mother’s life. She could remember the candles that were just made from the chandlers that very morning. The smell of the newly, lite candles gave off a terrible smell that, in of itself, made her want to gag.

Nothing could however prepare her for the worst. Her heart sank to the bottom when seeing the casket that was made especially for her mother. The deep, dark brown chestnut casket was decorated with the finest gold within all of Katolis. It was truly fit for a queen like her mother.

The people, from what Mercy could remember, were mourning over their queen. It truly saddened their hearts over how she was taken away from them so quickly. Mercy, however, was surprised how her father…rather per say, King Harrow acted upon this.

Instead of showing his emotions of the death of his queen, Harrow put a brave fact in front of all the citizens and even when showing remorse, he did not shed one tear. Callum, however, was different.

Callum cried and asked Mercy where their mother was. He couldn’t understand that she was gone for good. Mercy can still remember how tightly Callum held onto her hand as he couldn’t process that their mother was gone. Thankfully, Ezran wasn’t even old enough to know that his mother was gone as well.

Everything had happened so quickly that even Mercy couldn’t mourn over her own mother’s death. It did break her heart, but however, she needed to be there for Callum more than anything. They didn’t have their birth father in their life and now the parent that they both loved and cared for was gone from their lives for good. Honestly, Mercy wished to the heavens that it didn’t have to come to this, but she was older than her little brothers, she was able to understand that death was a part of a human’s life and everyone will have to face it one day.

She just didn’t think it would be so soon.

Ever since that day, Mercy has protected her little brothers with everything that came across their path. She has even bumped heads with Harrow, her step-father, before over just a simple idea that could possibly put the boys in danger,

She even decided to join the crownguard. Mercy remembered how they thought she was joking at first, but when showing she was serious, they were shocked. They explained that a princess ‘should just stay in and try to act least act like one’. Boy, they were sure surprised when she was able to push herself quickly to defeat one of the most competitive soldiers within the guard itself. Her heart was beating quickly when she saw the guard shocked, while only one person reacted before everyone else. Her most faithful best friend, the only guy that would be able to break her stern attributes. Soren, the son of Viren.

He was the same age as Mercy, though a couple of months older than her. Soren always knew what to say to Mercy, making sure that she was always happy and felt good about everything. He made her feel so comfortable with wanting to become a knight and encouraged her to be one. He always told her that it was fantastic for her to be a soldier, to show truly that she can be who she wishes to be. She was glad that he was Viren’s son…

Of course though, she saw it. She saw how he wanted to be loved from his father like Claudia was. He always confided in her, telling her how he was angry that even him trying everything for his father’s love doesn’t seem to work. It saddened Mercy, that such a positive guy like Soren would be suffering the way he does.

Mercy would put away her serious acts for Soren and would focus on Soren. Like him, she wanted to make him feel better about whatever was bothering him. She would make some jelly tarts for him if he was down and listen. Then, afterwards, they would go and practice with one another.

She couldn’t ask for anyone else to be her best friend.

Everything that he did made her happy. How he accepted her for her flaws and always made her want to be around him. Mercy felt like nothing else could ever make her as happy as he did. Claudia, of course, always joked about this. She use to sing that they were going to get married one day. Of course, this made this break out into a blush and shove away that idea. It just was a simple friendship, nothing else.

Anyways, Claudia was one of Mercy’s friends as well. It made Mercy laugh whenever she laughed so hard whenever Soren would make a simple joke. She also knew how to make fantastic food! Honestly, she didn’t know where she got the talent from!

The three were always making sure to hang out with one another. They would usually be spotted near the stone wall beside the castle entrance, sitting at the top of it. Sometimes though, they would positively make sure to be hiding at the top of it so they could dump water on the passing soldiers. Though, they had to stop that prank when Mercy’s aunt Amaya was passing by and got water dumped on her. Let’s just say…her warning wasn’t pretty.

Still, they were happy and as the months grew into years, they continued to grow more into who they were now. Claudia and Soren grew closer with Mercy to the point where it was impossible to ever see the three apart.

It seemed like everything would perfectly be fine. Everything wouldn’t change so drastically.

However…fate decided to take a different turn for everyone, the kingdom, and…for Soren and Mercy.


End file.
